Club Banana
Club Banana is a trendy, up-market clothing store which is Kim's favorite place to shop. Location Club Banana is one of the store's in Middleton Mall. Description Among Kim and her female peers, Club Banana is considered the trendiest place to shop for clothes. However, it is a seldom mentioned fact that both Club Banana and the popular bargain store, Smarty Mart, were owned by the same company. Most of the clothes that are sold in both stores are pretty similar to each other—in fact there were only a few key differences between the two stores: * The stores had different logos. * Club Banana is much more expensive than Smarty Mart (and carries more designer labels). * When it comes to certain products, the two stores may call the colors of their products—for example, a pair of black boots sold at Smarty Mart might be called "onyx" boots at Club Banana.Low Budget Since Martin Smarty founded Smarty Mart and still owns the chain, it can be reasonable to assume that he also owns Club Banana. Kim and her best girlfriend, Monique, meet at Club Banana and are frequent shoppers there, which entitled them to exclusive benefits, such as attending a preview of the Cleopatra's Closet exhibit at the Middleton Art Museum. Kim is also a charter member of the Club Banana Club.Pain King vs. Cleopatra Monique works part-time at Club Banana, eventually being promoted to assistant managerFashion Victim, and is the one who helps Kim get her job at Club BananaThe Big Job. Points of Interest *Country Club Banana, a far more expensive version of the store, is located in the world's richest mall in Beverly Hills. The store is so expensive that customers must pass a credit card check before they can enter the store.Trading Faces Events *Club Banana briefly featured Kim's original mission wear as a set, known then as KimStyle, which became a very popular clothing trend among Kim's peers.Kimitation Nation *Both Club Banana and Smarty Mart, which had carried the components of Kim's original mission wear for much of the series, eventually discontinued the items, which forced Kim to find a new look.Clothes Minded Curiously, this did not at all impact Ron, who continued to appear in his original mission wear beyond that point. *Monique inspired Kim to start working at Club Banana, in the hopes that it would inspire Ron to get a part-time job as well.The Big Job *After Monique is promoted to assistant manager, she helps Kim recover chief designer Coco Banana's secret designs, which are stolen by Camille Leon, disguising herself as Kim.Fashion Victim *In an alternate future timeline, Shego renamed Club Banana as "Club Shego", and replaced all the clothing with green and black outfits based on the aesthetic of her own costume.A Sitch in Time *The fact that Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company probably refers to the fact that The Gap, Old Navy and Banana Republic store chains, which, much like Smarty Mart and Club Banana, sell clothing items that are pretty much identical to each other, with the only real differences being the stores' logos and the prices. Gallery Club_Bananna_Entrance.jpg cb.PNG Trivia *Club Banana is an allusion to the clothing stores Banana Republic and Club Monaco, both of which are also trendy, upscale clothing stores. **It is possible that its British spin-off equivalents would be Primark, Next or Gap. Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Locations